


Danganronpa Q: Shadows of Despair?

by TrueSniver



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSniver/pseuds/TrueSniver
Summary: hey my old account got deleted, I'm gonna continue writing this now. Sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Kaede:_** 2 minutes went by and everyone had cast their votes**_

_ **except **_ _ **me...** _

> * * *

_Hajime: S-Shut up! I'm not voting anyone against anyone_

_Nagito: I'm getting this over with._

_ **Nagito: Hajime** _

_Nagito walked out of the voting booth_

_Kaede: You voted?! _

_Nagito: We're not getting out of here unless we get this done, they'll be issues if we don't do this. Don't think like you're voting someone to death, think of them as a stepping stone for hope!_

_Hajime: That's insane!_

_Kaito: You wanna get your head on right and repeat what I think you just said!?!_

_Nagito: We can't leave until you all have voted, stop debating this._

_Peko: He has a point._

_Hajime: Don't tell me..._

_ **Peko: Peko** _

_Kaede: W-wwww...what?_

_Peko: I voted for myself, and I think everyone else should._

_Tenko: Peko that's insane!_

_Nekomaru: I have an idea, vote for me. I'll go in and I'll save who ever goes in with me._

> * * *

Kaede: **_I didn't know who to vote for, It's not I couldn't live with myself if someone I voted for ended up dying._**

Kaito: Kaede! You gotta vote for someone.

Nagito: Everyone has voted except for you.

Mahiru: Hey, come on we're stuck here until you vote.

Hajime: Guys, give her some time

Katio: It feels like it's been a year since we voted though!

Kaede: Alright! I get it,

Kaede: I-I'll vote

Kaede headed towards the voting booth, inside there was panel of buttons with everyone's faces on each one. She took a deep breath, and...

**Kaede: Kaede**

she voted for herself.


	2. Coach...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out  
who will compete into the death challenge.

???: All votes have been received! Will you end up fighting for your life, or will you watch the combatants struggle in despair?

Mahriu: Can you please tell us?

???: The first person, who was randomly picked to compete is......

_I could feel the entire room take a collective breath. All us hoping that it we wouldn't have to battle another._

???: The Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama

_All eyes turned to Peko, she was visibly shocked but she managed to maintained her composure._

Peko: It is what it is.

???: The second person, who received the most voted for is....

???: The Ultimate Team Manager, Nekomaru Nidai

_Unlike Peko, Nekomaru had confidence even when his name was called._

???: Peko and Nekomaru please head through the doors

_ **DOORS TO THRONE ROOM OPEN!** _

* * *

???: All votes have been received! Will you end up fighting for your life, or will you watch the combatants struggle in despair?

_The whole room went silent, all just waiting for the results of the votes_

???: The first person, who was randomly picked to compete is......

???: The Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama

_Everyone looked around in confusion? Peko? Who's that? Is someone going under a different name? _

Rantaro: Hey... Who's Peko?

Makoto: This doesn't make sens-

???: The second person, who received the most voted for is....

???: The Ultimate Team Manager, Nekomaru Nidai

Leon: Wait, Coach Nekomaru is here?

Junko: Wait you like, know him or something?

_Everyone turned to Leon_

Leon: W-Well yeah, back when I played baseball he was our team coach

???: Peko and Nekomaru please head through the doors

Kyoko: Leon, is Nekomaru here? 

Leon: Pshhst, If he was here you couldn't have miss him. He's like 6ft tall or something

Kyoko: Do you have any idea who or where Peko is?

Leon: Not a clue.

Mondo: The hell? What happened to our votes then

_All of a sudden TV monitors turned on, showing 2 people standing behind podiums. The lights quickly dimmed._

Leon: Speak of the devil, It's Nekomaru.

Rantaro: So that must mean...

Kyoko : The other girl is Peko

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Challenge**

** Achromic Roses**

There are various white plants in the area that are shaped like card symbols, you must paint the hearts red before the queen arrives. If you paint a spade, diamond, or club red it must be unpainted before the queen arrives if not it will result in instant elimination upon discovery by the guards.

If the queen hasn't arrived and you have finished painting the flowers, then you may attempt at breaking the glass where the the first artifact is being held. 

_Nekomaru and Peko looked at each other_

Nekomaru: Good luck.

Peko: You too.

????: 3, 2, 1 GO!

Peko and Nekomaru picked their respective pails of red paint and brushes and got to it. They both began painting the various heart-shaped plants red. The difference being the speed of the two. Peko rushed and painted the plants red, practically leaving dust trails behind. Nekomaru on the other hand began to panic. He made sure that ever plant that he planted was a heart. All of a sudden there was a loud sound, Peko ran into a plant and fell. Nekomaru turned around.

Nekomaru: Peko, are you OK?!

Peko: I'm a-alright. She go back up and continued to pain-

?????: NEKOMARU NIDAI HAS WON THE CHALLENGE!

_ _


End file.
